The Monkee's :Head 2, mad science
by pootis9
Summary: a small story about the monkees getins zaped into spyro's world by the evil wizard glik the frodis caper and his for men, the story is soooo many times better than this description!
1. Chapter 1

at the monkees pad. mike is looking throgh the news paper to help them find a job to pay the rent with.

Mike: hey Davy,  
Davy: yha mike?  
mike: hows this sound, "need your own bike, boy to deliver, PIANOS?"  
davy: i dont think so , mike.  
peter: whats wrong with it? we have a bike, all you got to do is load the, um, what was that again mike?  
mike: pianos.  
peter: all you got to do is load the piano onto the ... bike. yha i see now.  
micky: dont worry guy's, were musitians, well just play the gig tonight and pay the rent with it.  
mike: sounds good and all, but what about the creadit card debt davy got us into with that girl the other day?  
davy: look man, i said im sorry!  
peter: yha mike, he said sorry!  
mike: and we all forgive him, but a sorry wont get this bill buy us.  
micky: lets just practice right now, we'll worry about that later.  
davy: thats more like it

the four started practicing the song "Sweet Young Thing"

three and a half hours later, there at the gig, and the croud had just started to show up.

peter: mike, my bass wont make any sound!  
micky: did you plug it in to the amp?  
peter: yha!  
davy: did you turn the amp on?  
peter:um, yes.  
mike is the amp pluged in?  
peter: ...no.  
mike: well, plug it in!  
peter: ok!

they started to play, the music loud, and hipp, going throgh a list of songs door into summer can you dig it long title lets dance on she hangs out (and so on)

half way throgh the concert,they noticed somthing odd, a strange man in a black cape, with a wobilling lip ,and a shrill voice, with four men that resemble the beatles folloing him. the monkees kept playing, hopeing that they would be wrong on who they thoght it was, the evil Wizard glik.

during the mid-concert break, the band is descusing who that might be.

davy: all i know is he looks like glik and his band of fellas with him.  
micky: but think davy, the frodis took care of that guy!  
mike: temporaraly peter: davys right, i think is ol' Wizard glik!

the next thing the group knows, the strange man is scaring everyone out, the four look to see what this is about.

davy: hey! what do ya think your doing?  
srange man: ahh the monkees!just the idiots i was looking for!  
all :Wizard Glik!  
glik: yes, thats right, its me! and dont try to escape!

gliks men were sourounging the bunch at this time with odd looking gun like things pointed at the four.  
the monkees then rais there hand's, beging not to be shot.

micky: please dont shoot! please, were too broke to die!  
mike: too young to! glik: oh those, dont worry, as long as you cooperate, we wont.

Gathering a litte corage, davy speeks up.

davy: say glik, those guns look offly odd, how do they work?  
glik: im sorry, if i told you, i would have to use them.  
peter: ha, i bet they put out a flag that says "bang" when you pull the triger.  
the four monkees start laghfing at the joke, glik dosnt like this,

glik: ok Monkees, you ask for it! ill just get sombody elece to do my bidding for me.

all at once gliks men shot, the monkees disapear at the exact time.

man1: say boss, what do these things do anyways?  
glik: oh dumbdumb, they are teleportation divices, the teleport anything shot at to that world we recently discoverd.  
man1: oh. 


	2. Chapter 2

lying in the vally of avalar, where four teenage dragons by the name of Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember,  
these four, all freinds, had saved the world many times alone, and together, but now was peace time, and the four were enjoying it.

spyro: this is great, isnt it guys?  
Cynder: yha, you can say that again.  
flame: this is gre...  
ember: she didnt mean litaraly.  
flame: oh.

a half hour passed, ot was just a lazy day for the four,then flame gets an idea.

flame: insted of beaing board stiff, we auda' do somthing! lets go see whats over that river!  
cynder: flame, we allready know whats over there, nothing. think of somwhere better, and mabie we'll do it.  
spyro: yha.

he started to think again,

ember: dont think so hard, you might hurt your self.  
all but flame started laughing, this frustrated flame, and made him think even harder. finaly he came up with somthing,

flame: i got it, lets take a trip across that treeline, go throgh it, and see whats on the other side!  
ember: i like it.  
spyro: shure!  
cynder: well, what are we waiting for?  
the dragon's then got up, went to the trees, and started to venture throgh them to get to the other side.

flame: guys, i cant see the forast for the trees!  
all: (laughed)

then they came to a clearing, a vast open feild, with no trees, just grass.

ember: its beutiful!  
cynder: yha, it is!  
flame: wow, never guesd that would be here.  
spyro: amazing! lets go out there!

but as the four were walking out to the middle, they heard an odd, load noise coming from the left. all but flame looked in its direction, flame odviastly looked to the right.

what they saw frightend them, a square shape with a vortex looking thing in it.

cynder:what is it!  
spyro: i dont know! but lets get away from it as fast we can!

when flame saw it he fliped out and stared to run away with his eyes shut, striking a tree square in the face,  
all the other three colud do was watch him knock himself out, and rush over to him to see if he was allright.

ember: flame, speek to me! are you ok?  
flame: hu? wha? what hapend?  
spyro: you fliped out again, you ok?  
flame, yha i think so.

as flame was recovering from his insadent, for even stranger figures flew throgh the vortex, landing feet from the four dragons, these four beings were tring to recover from there flight throgh time and space only to land on a distant world on there faces. 


	3. Chapter 3

the four dragons noticed this, and backed up with caution, they had never scean anything like this before in there were so scared, they colud only whisper.

spyro: what do you think they could be?  
cynder: i dont know, and im not shour i want to fond out.  
flame: agreed.  
ember: to me they dont look scary, they just look confused.  
spyro: that too.  
flame: hey spyro, since your the so-called "leader" of this group, you go see what they are. i'll be right behind you.  
spyro: flame, your crazy!

spyro thoght about it for a minut,

spyro: ok, i'll do it. you owe me big time flame!  
flame: ok ok!

the dragons aproched the odd figures, strange egnogf, they wernt noticed yet. but as they crept closer, the short one saw out of the corner of his eye. scard to no end, he poked one of the tallest on the sholder.

Davy: mmmm, mi, mik, mike!  
mike: what dave'?  
davy: lll lo loook!

mike looked, he was then frightend the other two saw the dragons aproching them, they slowly started to run, thats when spyro spoke up,

Spyro: hey, dont run, we wont hurt you.  
flame: yha, were more scard of you hurting us!  
ember: flame! you dont let somthing know that!  
flame: sorry.

then the four men stoped running, and looked back, still to scared to think.

cynder: what are you? do you understand me?  
micky: its a girl!  
cynder: (confused) yha, i am.  
peter: yha mick, i think it is.  
spyro:(whispering) cynder, i think they do understand, but i think there confused.  
cynder: about what? i look like a girl, a good looking one at that.  
spyro :(whispering) yha, i agree, but they dont sceam very smart.

as the men calm down, they notice somthing, these weird looking things that were creeping tword them speek english.

mike: wait you speek english?

as the dragons hear this they pay close attention.

flame: i dont know what its called, we just speek it.

the other three dragons just look at the "slightly" stupid red dragon.

flame: what!

davy: hey pete, that one acts like you.  
peter: hey!

mike, micky, and davy just laugh.

davy: you know, they actuly look cute, (like he's talking to a puppy) come here, come on (clicks with his mouth)

the dragons look at him, confused, wondering what he's doing

ember: what are you doing?  
micky: two girls!  
davy: ha! that not the type i'll try with.

the two female dragons then started to get a little frustrated.

cynder:(raising her voice) look, what are you, and what is your buisness here!

this scared the four again.

mike: well, we call ower kind humans, im mike, the short one is davy,  
davy:hey!  
mike: bushy hair over there is micky,  
micky: thanks a lot, mike.  
mike: and thats peter, and i think we were sent here by man called, wizard glik. what are you?  
spyro: were dragons, my name is Spyro,  
cynder, my name is cynder ember: my name is ember...flame, tell them your name.  
flame: oh yha my name is flame!  
davy: see mike, why can't we irtoduse owerselfs like that?  
mike: whatever dave'. 


End file.
